1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing structure and, more particularly, to a fixing structure for fixing a thermal Module
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to make a computer can process large data faster, the computer manufacturers must try to increase the processing speed of the chips in the computer. However, with the increase of the processing speed of the chips, more heat is generated during operation, so that a good thermal solution is demanded for cooling chips.
Most conventional thermal modules contact the chips directly and the heat generated by the chip can be conducted to the thermal module. However, once the contact between the thermal module and the chip is not preferred, the heat conduction efficiency is reduced so that the heat generated from the chip can not be dissipated successfully by the thermal module.